deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrix
Beatrix, also known as Beatrice, is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Appearance Beatrix has purplish shoulder-length hair and she has deep crimson eyes. She wears the typical Hermit garb, but in a purple variety. She resembles her brother, Husrev. Personality Beatrix is a very cold person on the surface, but in actuality, her heart is filled with loneliness. Beatrix has unwavering loyalty to the king. Base Stats Website Description A woman who puts her loyalty to the king before all else, even social interaction. She is often seen as a cold woman, bearing only the most necessary of relationships. Tome Description "In a cold and grim twist of fate, she was separated from her brother, Husrev, at a very young age. She knows of his existence, but does not know whether he is dead or alive. Though she is exceptionally talented, she is fairly closed off and introverted. To her, there is nothing more important than accomplishing the mission." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Gieche, A True Loyalist: "His loyalty to the king is even deeper than me." *On Husrev, A Lost Brother: "All I want is for my brother to be alive." *On Husrev, A Lost Brother: "I don't remember his name or his face. It's a shame." *On Bordeau, A Trustworthy One: "Sir Bordeau is worthy of trust." *On Bordeau, A Trustworthy One: "Sir Bordeau told me that words aren't everything." *On Ganosh, A True Loyalist: "When we talk about the king, his attitude changes." *On Oryze, A Young Knight: "A girl of 15... a knight?" *On Oryze, A Young Knight: "Oryze is no more than a child..." *On Oryze, A Young Knight: "There's nothing I can do for her, but..." *On Sarland, An Old Comrade: "Sarland and I worked together a long time ago." *On Sarland, An Old Comrade: "We used to have very extensive conversations." *On Sarland, An Old Comrade: "I've heard she's stationed in the Western Hills now." *On Sarland, An Old Comrade: "I've lost contact with her unfortunately..." *On Nordich, An Incapable Heir: "Anyone with eyes could see the prince is being used..." *On Nordich, An Incapable Heir: "Those close to the prince are treacherous..." *On Nordich, An Incapable Heir: "I've never seen someone as selfish as the prince." *On Nordich, An Incapable Heir: "This may have been avoided if the prince were mature." *On Nordich, An Incapable Heir: "The prince is attracting a strange flock lately..." *On Wilmgard, A Great Lord: "I would protect the king with my life if need be." *"...This will be an obstruction to me..." *"I'd be better off without all these burdens..." *"...I'm always like this." *"Nothing good will come of being with me." *"Please leave me alone." *"We of the 1st Order live to serve our king." *"...Smiling? I forgot how to do that a long time ago." *"I chose to become a knight, not an individual..." 'Using Key Item:' *"These things don't interest me at all." *"I don't need any silly memories..." *On Husrev, A Lost Brother: "Brother... where are you?" 'Recruitment:' *"My efforts... For the king." 'Level Up:' *"Leave everything to me!" *"How much stronger can I get...?" *"I'll do better... next time!" *"I'm going to work... harder." 'Exile:' *"So I was a burden..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights